Remembering
by Waterdog
Summary: WALL-E's thoughts at the end of the movie.


Disclaimer: I do not own WALL-E, Pixar does.

A/N: Been a while since I made a WALL-E story. Everyone seems to have their ideas of what WALL-E was thinking after EVE fixed him in the end, so I thought I'd add my own to the mix.

(.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.)

Charging….charging…..solar charge level full.

Returning to standard WALL-E position.

A white robot sat in front of me. Accessing the information in my hard drive, I found no information on the being before of me.

"WALL-E," the white robot voiced, dragging out the last syllables.

That was my unit name, but why did the white robot say it? Did its directive coincide with WALL-E units?

The white robot raised its right joint to me. The end of the fin shaped joint spread out into four scale like shapes. What was I suppose to do with it? I can't compact it, for it isn't waste.

Speaking of waste, I need to get on to my directive. Turning around, I began to exit the WALL-E storage unit I was in. But I didn't make it outside.

The white robot stopped me with a mechanical warble. Using its scale projections, it turned me around to face it again. Then, using its fin shaped projections; the white robot motioned for me to stay.

"EVE," The white robot spoke up again, once again dragging out the last of the word. Did this robot have a malfunctioning voice box? The fin like projections turned to indicate itself. Apparently, it was the name of the robots unit.

Making another warble, the EVE unit indicated its fin projections at the rows that held deactivated WALL-E units. Reaching up, it grabbed two items off the rows and forced them into my shovels after making one of them glow.

I bent my optics down to observe the two items. One was a multi-colored cube and the other was a strange translucent object that's shape I could not identify. But I did identify the objects as waste. Turning my optics to the WALL-E storage shelves, I found even more waste. It needed to be compacted.

"WALL-E?" the EVE unit spoke up again, taping its scale-shaped extensions together. The motion served no known purpose.

Suddenly the EVE unit let out a high warble, and proceeded to lift both of its fin projections up slightly. Turning around, the EVE unit pressed in something on a large rectangular black object. This action appeared to start something on the larger silver square, for the normally clear screen lit up with a swirl of various colors.

I ignored it.

Turning towards one of the WALL-E storage shelves, I proceeded to start my directive. Scooping up the waste into my compactor with my shovels, I made a cube of compacted waste.

The EVE unit had turned to me again, as if expecting something. However, I had no more time to waste with it. I needed to continue with my directive. Turning around, I rolled out into the open air.

At almost the same time as I heard a crunch under my treads, the EVE unit called out again.

"WALL-E?" the EVE unit repeated my unit name once again.

I rolled on.

Almost as soon as I exited, I found a pile of waste to compact. Only a few cubes were done when the EVE unit came up to me again as I was rolling on to another pile.

Stopping me with its fin projections, the EVE unit proceeded to press something on me. Optics being raised, I was unable to tell what it pushed, but I did resister a static emanating from my speaker.

"WALL-E?" the EVE unit questioned again, closing the space between us slightly.

The EVE unit shook me and repeated it's statement. "WALL-E?"

When I did not react to this, the EVE unit changed its hold to my optics and shook them as well.

"WALL-E!" This one was not an inquiry, but forceful. After another moment the EVE unit let go of my optics. I was quick to return them to the WALL-E standard position.

Next, I waited for the EVE unit to do something else. But it remained silent, inclining its top towards the ground. While waiting to get back to my directive, I took this opportunity to take a closer measure of the EVE unit.

A black screen decorated its top. In this black screen, blue was apparent. The blue took the form of downward crescents, similar to an early shape of the moon. Hadn't it been a full oval shape earlier? No matter, the EVE unit's optics didn't concern me. I needed to fulfill my directive.

The EVE unit finally moved. Reaching with its scale-shaped extensions, it forced open one of my shovels. Holding it open by spreading its scale extensions out. The jester was of no value to me.

The EVE unit moved in, its optics growing closer to my own. While doing this, the EVE unit let a patterned hum. Yet another meaningless use for a voice box.

I was beginning to turn away, when our optics touched. A small spark passed between us.

It was then when my world exploded behind my optics.

Human emotions bubbled up. Sadness, loneliness, happiness, curiosity, humor, and most of all…love. Love for the EVE unit standing before me, _her _screen sad.

Memories rushed in all at once. Lonely years of doing my directive, an encounter with another robot, falling in love, caring for that loved one, the adventure on the ship, but most of all was the desire to hold her hand.

I looked up, squinting as my eyes went into a final focus. "EV-AH?"

"WALL-E!" My love answered me back, suddenly happy. Had something been wrong?

My senses started to catch up with me, and I realized I was on Earth. When did I get here? The last thing I recalled was holding up the halo-detector…something was on my hand.

She. Was. Holding. My. Hand.

My eyebrows shot up, and I jumped slightly. My sounding warble voiced the surprise I felt. My love was finally – and willingly – holding my hand. The very thing I had quested for was finally complete. Did this mean she loved me back?

"EV-AH?" I warbled questioningly, looking up at her and back at my hand. Silently the rest of the question followed, _do you love me_?

A look at her optics answered the question.

(.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.) (.)

Hope you liked it, who ever you are! Now click on the green button at the bottom of the screen, I know WALL-E would.


End file.
